My Panda
by HZL
Summary: ketika Tao yang terus merengek meminta Kris menikahinya, namun selalu ditanggapi dingin oleh Kris. apa jadinya jika semua itu telah terlanjur terlambat? akankah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan? [Kristao/Taoris]


**Panda/Oneshot TaoRis Shipper**

**Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**WuFan/Kris Wu**

**-TAORIS COUPLE-**

**Rate : T**

"Gege " Kris menatapku dengan mengulum senyum yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"umm "

"Gege bilang kita akan menikah? Kenapa lama sekali "

"apa kau tidak bisa membicarakan hal lain Tao?" ucapnya sebelum pergi dari sampingku.

.

.

.

"Gege,kapan kita akan menikah? Setidaknya kita harus memesan sepasang cincin yang sama 'kan " ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Tatapan dinginnya membuatku sulit bernapas, mata hazelnya teralih kearah lain.

"apakah menikah itu penting, Tao? Apa hanya menikah yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini? Apakah setiap hubungan mengharuskan untuk mengikat janji itu?"

Apa aku pun tidak penting di matamu, Ge?

Apa permintaanku ini sama sekali tidak penting bagimu, Ge?

.

.

.

"Ge, bisakah kita membeli cincin-nya sekarang?" ia menatapku dengan pandangan dinginnya sebentar dan beralih mengemudikan mobilnya lagi.

"Aish! Mengapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama Tao? Hal konyol apa ini? Itu tidak penting bagiku "

**Deg **

Apa menurutmu ini sama sekali tidak penting Ge?

Sudahlah, sepertinya aku memang tidak penting lagi di matamu.

Sepertinya kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi

"berhenti! Turunkan aku disini "

"apa?" sebelah alis Kris menaik.

"apa kau tidak dengar? TURUNKAN AKU DI SINI, BODOH!"

Liquid bening telah menggenang dipelupuk mataku, perlahan jatuh dan menetes di pipiku. Aku hanya ingin sebuah kepastian, Ge. Aku hanya ingin kita memiliki sebuah ikatan yang mengikat kita satu sama lain. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Ge. Setidaknya, kita memakai cincin yang sama agar semua orang tau bahwa aku hanyalah milikmu, dan kau hanyalah milikku, Ge.

Perlahan kecepatan mobil itu mulai berkurang, dan berhenti di tepi jalan.

hhuuhh ternyata kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku Ge?

Ku tarik knop pintu mobil itu dengan kencang dan menutupnya lagi.

"Tao! Tunggu dulu!" dia menarik lenganku keras. 'sakit' batinku.

"kenapa kau jadi begini huh?" dia menatap Orbs hitamku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku hanya terdiam, memikirkan beribu alasan yang bisa kuberikan padanya.

"ini untukmu"

Apa maksudmu, Ge?

Keanapa kau memberikan boneka Panda ini padaku? Bukan ini yang ku mau, Ge? Aku hanya ingin kau, aku ingin kita saling memiliki seutuhnya dalam jalinan sakral pernikahan. Bukan Panda ini!

"kau tidak pernah mau mengerti apa yang ku mau, Ge?" perlahan ku ambil boneka Panda itu dari genggamannya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ku lemparkan boneka itu ke tengah jalan dengan mobil-mobil yang masih berlalu lalang.

Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu berjalan pelan kearah boneka itu. Di pungutnya boneka itu dari aspal.

Tapi

Tiiinnn... Tiiiinnnnn... Tiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn...

Mobil sedan merah yang sedang berlalu kencang itu membunyikan klaksonnya nyaring.

Kris berjalan pelan kearahku dengan senyum yang masih terpantri di wajah tampannya. Aku yakin Kris tidak mendengar Klakson itu berbunyi.

"Gege! awas " aku meneriakinya tapi, terlambat sudah. Kris terpental ke aspal hitam itu, kepalanya terbentur keras ke badan aspal itu dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak, dia sempat menatapku dengan tatapan yang sendu.

.

.

.

"Tao, kaja. Kita pulang, sudah hampir hujan"

Aku masih setia terdiam dan tengah memeluk boneka Panda yang menyisakan darah yang sudah mengering.

"Hyung mengerti perasaanmu Tao-ah "

Baekhyun Hyung berjalan meninggalkanku, hingga aku berada sendiri disini. Tidak, aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama Kris Ge disini. Ku tatap batu nisan kekasihku ini.

Maafkan aku Ge, seharusnya aku tidak berbuat sekasar itu padamu, Ge. Seharusnya aku mengerti jika kau memang belum siap untuk menikah denganku, Ge. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu Ge.

Air mata mengalir dimataku. Tuhan? Mengapa kau membiarkan ini terjadi padaku?

Aku memeluk erat boneka Panda itu, mencurahkan rasa rinduku pada Kris Ge.

"Narang gyeolhunhae jullae? Panda?"

**Deg**

Suara ini

Kris Ge!

Aku menoleh pada Boneka panda yang kupeluk sedari tadi, kucoba menekan kuat perut boneka itu sekali lagi.

"Narang gyeolhunhae jullae? Panda?"

Perlahan, air mata menggenangi mataku. Kutatap boneka itu, kalung yang dipakai Panda itu adalah sepasang cincin. Kubuka pengait kalung itu dan melepaskannya. Ku raih sepasang cincin itu.

Tao Kris

Air mata ini mengalir deras, hatiku perih seolah olah ada luka sayatan yang berdarah disana. Aku menyesali takdir ini, takdir yang tak mungkin akan dimakan zaman.

.

.

.

"Tao-ah, kau harus makan "

Aku masih terdiam, memeluk boneka Panda ini dan menatap kosong kebawah sana. Tak mengertikah mereka. Seseorang telah meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya,

"Tao-ah, Kris sudah bahagia disana. Ini sudah 4 tahun kepergiannya, dan seharusnya kau sudah bisa mengikhlaskannya disana, Tao-ah?"

Mataku mulai buram karena liquid bening menggenangi mataku. Baekhyun Hyung benar, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Namun, mengapa begitu sulit melupakan mu Ge? Semakin aku mencobanya, semakin kenangan pahit itu terulang.

**GREEP **

Baekhyun hyung memelukku erat, dan air mataku kembali menetes di pipiku. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun hyung melepaskan pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh ringkihku. Mencium sayang kening-ku.

Aku mengulum senyum pahit kearahnya saat ia menatapku, menyisyaratkan aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.

"Hyung harus pergi sekarang, nanti Hyung dan Yeolli akan menjemputmu dari sini " ucap Baekhyun Hyung mengelus surai-ku lembut. Baekhyun Hyung meninggalkanku sendirian dibalkon apartemenku ini.

**Kau ingat Ge?**

**4 tahun yang lampau kau masih berdiri disampingku disini**

**Menikmati sarapan pagi bersama, dengan selingan canda tawa khas-mu, Ge**

**Aku merindukan saat-saat itu, Ge. Sangat **

Ku raih pisau tajam disamping meja makan, ku letakkan ujung pisau itu kearah nadi-ku. Ku pejam erat mataku, dengan ujung pisau yang kutekan di pergelangan tanganku. Sakit dan perih mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku takut membuka mataku, karena akan sangat mengerikan melihat darahku sendiri yang kurasa sudah banyak mengalir dari pergelangan tanganku.

"aku tidak bisa hidup didunia, dimana kau tak ada didalamnya, Ge. Aku takut sendirian disana " ucapku dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah.

"jangan lakukan itu Tao!" suara baritone yang kurindukan menggema diruangan kosong ini.

"maafkan aku, Ge " gumamku.

Kepalaku pusing, aku susah bernapas, mungkin karena aku telah kehilangan banyak darah. Semua terasa gelap, hingga beberapa saat sesudahnya aku merasa aliran darahku berhenti. Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

_**Narang Gyeolhunhae Jullae? Panda**_

_**I Do, Ge!**_

**-THE END-**

**Maaf endingnya Gaje**

**Ini fanfic cuman aku ubah nama Cast-nya. Kalo mau nge-bash boleh, nge-flame juga boleh because its now my ff. **

**Enjoy~**

**Mian, sad endingnya kurang terasa. Aku 'kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan #ralat masih pemula. Have a good time Yeorobeun ^^**

**Copyright©CMW**


End file.
